BBF's (Best Brothers Forever)
by ChrystalK114
Summary: The Brothers Kratt are a great team, and great friends. So...why not embarrass and adore them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's some cute brother fluff for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

Four year old Martin Kratt watched his younger twin sisters fight over the coloring books that their dad had given them. "Christine! Give it!" Susan squealed, "No! It's mine!" Christine yelled, as she tugged on the coloring book, "Christine, Susan! Knock it off!" Martin snapped, he was sick and tired of hearing those two fight, "What's happening to mommy, Martin?" Christine asked, as she climbed up into the chair, next to her brother. "I dunno. I think I heard Daddy say that little brother was coming." Martin said,

"Then how come we had to come here?" Susan asked, (Kid logic! Awww!) "I dunno that either." Martin said, "Is Mommy okay?" Christine asked, " Idunno! Do you expect me to have the answer to everything?!" Martin asked, "Yes." The twins said, at the same time. "I said it first!" Christine said, "No you didn't, I did!" Susan yelled "Will you two stop fighting?!" Martin asked,

"Hey, kids! Ya wanna meet your little brother?" their dad asked, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" the twins yelled, Martin nodded, eagerly. Their dad picked Christine up, and put her on his shoulders, he picked Susan up, and held her. He took Martin's hand and led him to a room. Martin peeked inside, seeing his mom smiling at him, and holding something that crying in her arms. Martin's dad picked him up so he could see the crying thing. Martin saw a little baby, with big, brown eyes, and a little poof of dark brown hair sticking up. "Ooh! Cute baby!" Christine squealed,

"Yep. That's your little brother, Christopher." Their dad said, "Hiya, Christopher!" The name seemed to give Martin's tongue a work out. The baby reached up, and grabbed at Martin's nose, "Hey! Get your own nose!  
Martin said, in a muffled, stuffy-nose voice, Baby Chris laughed, and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what it's like being an older sibling...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

"BWAAAAAAAAAA! BWAAAAAA!" Martin Kratt woke up to hear his nine month old baby brother, Chris crying again. Martin rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. He could still hear his brother crying, but it was muffled. He heard his mother come in, trying to shush baby Chris. "Shhhhh. It's okay, it's okay. You're alright, baby." his mother said, "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked. Chris sniffed, and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Martin walked into the kitchen, and sat down at his chair. Dad had his nosed shoved in that morning's paper. Christine and Susan were fighting over a spoon, and Mom was trying to get Chris to eat his baby food. She shoved a spoonful of the green mush into Chris' mouth, Chris spit it back out again. "C'mon Chris. Eat your food." Mom pretended to eat a bite of Chris' food,

"See? Yummy." She said, Chris but his grubby little hands over his mouth. "Chris! Just eat it!" Mom said, "No!" Chris said, in fact, that was all he ever said, other than some baby sounds here and there. Chris grabbed at the spoon,

"You wanna try?" Mom asked "No!" Chris said, while nodding. He probly didn't realize what 'no' meant. Mom gave Chris the spoon, Chris flung the spoon, making the mush hit Martin in the face, "Ewwww! Chris! What'd ya do that for?" He asked, Chris smiled, "No!" He said, "Eat." Martin said, as he shoved the food into Chris' mouth. Instead of spiting it out, Chris ate it. Martin smiled, "There ya go." He said.

**There! How about that for cuteness?! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WK!**

Martin lie on his stomach, as he continued to color in his coloring book, when his baby brother, Chris crawled over and plopped down beside him. Martin looked up at the baby Kratt. Chris was slobbering and chewing on his arm,

Martin rolled his eyes, and continued to color. Chris pointed at a crayon with his grubby, little finger, "What dat?" Chris asked, "That's a green crayon, dummy!" Martin said, Noticing that Martin wasn't paying much attention to him,

Chris decided to get some attention. He crawled over to the table, and carefully used it to stand up. "Ma-t-n!" Chris called. Martin looked up, "Chris?! You're standing!?" Chris took on wobbly step, "That's it! Come to big brother!" Martin said, Chris took another step, and slowly walked over, before falling into his brother's open arms. "Yay! You walked!" Martin said, Chris said some baby gibberish in celebration. "Maybe you're not so dumb after all..."


End file.
